


Crave

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: So, have some ‘Riz is craving some sexy Dean action with a big ol’ side of schmoopy fluff’ stuff. Because I was, and I’m sharing with you - the smut and all the sickeningly sweet cuddly that I just need sometimes. If y’all are in the mood for that kind of thing. And a million hugs (and bonus puppies) to @mrs-squirrel-chester for helping sort out the bugs <3





	Crave

Dean is staring at you.

He’s been doing it all night. During dinner. Clearing the table. Sitting together with your laptops, looking for cases.  

You glance down, suddenly self-conscious – did you spill something on yourself at dinner? Is your shirt on backwards? You look back up at him, but his expression hasn’t altered. He’s looking at you like… like he’s got a craving.

“So, I guess I should finish my laundry,” you manage to stammer out, but as you turn to go, you find yourself running into a brown plaid wall. You raise your eyes slowly until they meet his, and his lips curve just a touch at the corners.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asks softly.

“I… I just said, I should…”

“You should stay.” He takes a step, forcing you to back up.

“Why? I…”

“Because I really want you to stay.” Another step forces you to retreat again, and this time, he just keeps coming, moving inexorably forward as you move away, until there’s no room to move any farther.

“What is wrong with you?” you huff, and he comes closer, his body brushing against yours. Your hands flatten against the wall down on either side of you, and you gape up at him, watching him catch the tip of his tongue between his teeth for a moment.

“Nothing. Just tired of dancing around this thing between us.”

“Us?” You’re stammering, your mouth is dry, and you can feel the blood warming your cheeks. “Dean, I don’t know… There’s never been… What are you talking about?”

“I’ve tried to just work with you, live with you, treat you like anybody else. But you know, and I know, that we’re both feeling this.”

You gnaw at your lip, nervous, and he moans, then dips his head down and kisses you, bracing his hands on the wall on either side of you. You forget how to breathe, but after all - how important is oxygen, anyway?

When he lifts his head, you let your eyes drift open slowly, and he touches his forehead to yours. “So…”

“So…” You tilt your face and brush your lips against his again, and suddenly there’s warm flannel and firm muscle pressed against every part of you from knees to shoulders, pinning you against the wall. His tongue flicks across your lips and you part for him, sighing. “Dean…”

He stops, then dives back in, hungry little kisses in between words. “So… please tell me… you want…”

“Let’s go to my room. Or your room. Your room is farther from Sam’s.”

He nods. “I like the way you think.”

He pushes off the wall and reaches for your hand, then lifts it up to kiss your palm before pulling you towards the hall. It takes several tries to actually make it to his door, the magnetic pull between your lips and his causing several delays. You’re half dizzy, as if you’d been drinking, but the source of your intoxication is pulling you into his room and closing the door.

Before you have a chance to think, he’s got one hand cradling your face and the other buried in your hair, his kisses setting you on fire. When you put your hand on his chest, he surrounds you with his arms, crushing you to him, and your fists close around handfuls of his shirt, tugging, as if you could possibly get any closer.

It’s several minutes before you stop, or even think about stopping. You’re both breathing hard, and you watch his eyes wander down to your chest, then back up again as he slips his hand gently along the side of your neck, then lets it drift down to the first button of your shirt. He watches your face as he pops the first button open, his fingers gliding down the opening and nestling in your cleavage. You let your head drop back a little, your eyes closed, as the next button opens, and then he’s slipping his hand inside to cup your breast with a soft groan that sends a thrilling tickle to your belly. He starts kissing you again, your head spinning as he works the buttons loose one by one, then raises his head to stare down at you as he pushes the shirt from your shoulders and it falls to the floor.

“Just like I imagined,” he rasps, letting his fingers leave trails of heat over your skin as he explores. He opens the clasp on your bra, and it joins your shirt on the floor. He swears softly, his eyes devouring you, then reaches for your hand, pulling you with him as he backs up towards the bed.

“C’mere, sweetheart.” He sits down, his hands moving to your waist as he dips his head and takes a nipple into his mouth. He almost has to catch you as your knees wobble, and you reach for his shoulders, your nails digging into the fabric of his shirt.

“Not fair, Dean,” you manage to force out. “You haven’t taken anything off yet.”

He lifts his head and raises an eyebrow at you with a little smirk, setting you back half a step so he can peel off his flannel, then reach behind his neck to grab his t-shirt to yank it over his head. He tosses them down and grabs you behind your thighs, pulling you astraddle his lap. He lays back slowly,  his arms clutching you close, kissing you all the way down.

“I can’t believe I kept my hands off you for this long,” he mutters, nuzzling against your neck, reveling in the feel of your skin against his.

“Same,” you whisper back, your fingers in his hair, tugging as he nips and then latches on to mark you.

It’s your turn to moan as he thrusts up against you, his erection pressing the seam of your jeans against your swollen clit, and you can’t control your body as you rub yourself over him. His fingers dig into your thighs as he growls, then flips you to your back and moves over you to undo the button and zipper of your jeans. He just barely controls the urge to just rip them off of you, pulling them down slowly along with your panties and kissing every inch of skin he can manage along the way. When he reaches the foot of the bed, he tosses the remainder of your clothes, his eyes traveling over you as he strips down and crawls back up, caressing and nibbling along the way.

He’s kissing the inside of your thighs, driving you slowly insane, and then he nuzzles his nose against you, barely brushing the soft curls at your apex. “Can I, baby?”

Your body answers for you as you whimper softly, your hips lifting towards him of their own accord as you nod, and his eyes close slowly as he moves closer, gently nestling in, tasting you with a rumble in his chest that sends vibrations through your every nerve.

You let out a long, soft moan as he sweeps his tongue over you, and you hear him swear under his breath before he slips his arms beneath your thighs, gripping your hips as he dips in, then licks slowly up until he flicks over your clit. He holds you tight as your body tries to buck, and you can’t control the sounds he’s forcing from you as he explores. He adjusts a little, pinning you down with one arm while he frees the other, slipping one long, calloused digit in and pumping, rubbing, until he finds what he’s looking for, making you cry out his name. He eases a second finger inside of you, and then he’s relentless, massaging over that sweet spot, tonguing and sucking at your clit until you lose control completely, your entire body consumed with one massive burst of pleasure. You’re trembling, flushed and breathless as he slows, soothing you with his gentle touch, groaning as he laves at you softly.

“So beautiful,” he whispers as he raises his head to look at your glowing eyes, and he sucks his fingers into his mouth, sending a shudder through you at the look of bliss on his face.

He begins to work his way up your body, his lips worshiping you along the way. You can’t resist exploring, running your fingers up over his forearms, his biceps, his shoulders, your nails digging in a little as his lips reach one of your nipples, and you gasp as he tugs gently with his teeth.

“Dean…” you manage to utter, sounding as desperate as you’re beginning to feel, “please…”

He stops for a moment, his upstairs brain butting in. “Damn it – do you have condoms?”

“We don’t need one. Birth control. And I know we’re both careful. I trust you.”

His eyes drift shut at the thought of actually feeling you around him with no barrier, a low moan rumbling in his chest. “You’re killing me…”

You can feel him as he twitches against your thigh, rigid and hot, and you can barely stand to wait any longer. “I might if you don’t get up here!” He opens his eyes, dark with arousal, and grins at you, sexy as hell.

“Yes, ma’am.” He moves up, his cock nudging at you, and he captures your lips in an almost desperate kiss as he pushes forward, slow and steady.

You find that you’re holding your breath at the sensation of him filling you, stretching you to fit him perfectly. For a few seconds you wonder if you can even take him all in, but then he stops, your bodies flush with each other at last, and he lifts his head to look down at you with the same expression of wonder that you know is on your face as you finally exhale.

“You’re… big,” you pant out in a whisper, and he grins again.

“You’re tight. Holy shit, you’re tight. You feel so damn good…” He gives up on words and kisses you again as he pulls out, moaning into your kiss at the glorious friction, then smoothly bottoms out, leaving you breathless again as you feel him press deep inside you.

He’s murmuring praises, curses, your name in between voracious kisses, and you’re close to exploding again at the overwhelming flood of sensation. He begins to move faster, harder, ramping up until his jaw is clenched with effort, driving into you and then shifting his hips a little to hit your most sensitive spot. You throw your head back and let out a wavering cry as you arch up beneath him, coming so violently that your vision fades for a few seconds, the sounds muted, everything focused on your body clutching and spasming around his cock. You are vaguely aware of your nails digging into his shoulders as you hold him desperately, your thighs straining to hold him in as he continues to pound into you. You feel him swell inside you, throbbing, and then he shouts your name as he erupts, flooding you with heat. You don’t even realize that you’re whimpering softly, your entire body trembling.

He leans down to kiss you, gentle, whispering, “Baby” and “so perfect” and “God, you’re beautiful,” and you feel a tear slip from the corner of your eye at the lovely wonder of it all.

He lets himself rest on top of you for a few moments, and that’s just fine with you. You hold him, reveling in the closeness, the feel of his warm, sweat-damp skin against yours, the solid weight and heft of him anchoring you. When he moves slowly away, pulling from you, it leaves you bereft for a moment. But before you even have time to sigh, he’s gathered you into his arms and pulled you close, resting his face against your hair.

“Thank you,” he whispers against your temple, placing a soft kiss there.

You laugh quietly, shaking your head. “For what?”

“For kissing me back. For not screaming for help. For saying yes.”

“Would have been awkward if I didn’t. I hate awkward.”

“Yeah. Awkward. And I never would have lived it down.”

“Nope.”

“And besides, that was really awesome.”

You sigh, contented. “It was amazing.” You lean back against his shoulder to look into his eyes. “And, by the way, thank you.”

His lips curve in a rakish half-smile. “For what?”

“For making me admit how I feel about you. For giving me the best damn orgasms I’ve ever had. For making me feel special.” Your eyes begin to sting a little with that, and you see his expression soften.

“You are.”  He leans closer to kiss you, his arms tightening around you, and you just go with it. I mean, after all - how important is oxygen, anyway?


End file.
